Bend and Stretch
by Jewel Flower
Summary: The host club take part in a Pilates class and Hikaru is having problems concentrating. HixKa Oneshot hope y'all like!


**A.N: hi everyone, so sorry this took so long, not quite sure what came over me. But anyway its here now so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: as usual i unfortunately do not own OHSHC because, well, if i did, lets just say most of us wouldn't need that much of an imagination when it came to the twins *wink wink*  
**

Bend and Stretch

No-one at the Host club was feeling particularly happy with the circumstances they were now in. Not even the usually energetic Host King who had suggested this activity, and was now becoming irritated with the lack of fast movements. The host club and all of the 'princesses' who had signed up (which to be honest were all of them) were now lying on the floor on individual mats participating in a Pilates class.

"And now we shall start on the stomach and buttock exercises." The instructor informed in an extremely wispy treble of a voice. "If everyone would just like to move onto there hands and knees…"

'_Oh god' _Groaned Hikaru, who really was not in the mood to be doing any sort of movement today _'why the hell do I have to be in a position where my butt is sticking up in the air for everyone to see'. _As reluctant as he was, Hikaru still moved onto his hands and knees and earned a few giggles from the girls who were located behind him. Slightly irritated he shifted from knee to knee and his eyes started to wander.

"Now everyone breathe in and pull your stomach muscles in towards your spine…" the instructor droned along in the background. Hikaru's eyes were still wandering and he observed everyone who passed through his line of sight. His golden orbs first landed on Hunny-senpai who had somehow managed to sneak a slice of strawberry cake into the class and was now quietly gorging himself on the sweet snack. Hikaru noticed Mori-senpai next, quietly nodding to one of the girls questions. Tamaki being the charismatic person that he was, was very seductively placing a hand on a girl's back showing her what to do and as a result earning quiet swoons to echo through the room. Rolling his eyes Hikaru then moved to stare at Kyoya, who to his surprise and utter devastation was staring right back at him with an 'if-you-don't-act-like-you're-enjoying-the-class-you-will-regret-it' look in his eyes. Hikaru quickly looked away, afraid of what will happen to him if he decided to take part in a staring competition with the Shadow King.

Finally his eyes landed on his beloved twin, and again he was shocked from what he saw. Hikaru had become entranced by the sight of his brother's perfectly rounded bottom. He stared, his eyes following Kaoru as he moved back and forth imitating the instructor's movements.

'_what am I doing?' _Hikaru thought as he desperately tried to pull his eyes away from his brother's arse. After a few seconds which, to Hikaru, felt like a lifetime, he finally gave up and had to close his eyes to keep from watching his brother. '_I cannot believe I was just staring at Kaoru's arse like that, what is wrong with me? I've never looked at him _that_ way before.' _

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru was brought out of his musings by the sound of his brother's voice and slowly opened his eyes. Kaoru was staring at him, looking slightly concerned. "Hikaru, are you feeling alright? We can stop if you want, we don't have to carry on with the class."

Kaoru had scooted closer to his brother while saying this but still spoke loud enough for the girls around them to hear.

"No, Kaoru I'll be fine and I know how much you enjoy these classes," a sly grin formed on the older twin's lips "besides, you know I like to keep you supple and flexible for when we play 'certain' games at home."

A blush formed on Kaoru's cheeks and he looked down at the floor, "Hikaru! Don't say that in front of everyone. Those games were meant to be private."

The girls situated around the twins could barely keep in their cries of glee as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but it just amazes me that you can get into all those different positions, but if you want, I won't mention it again and I'm sorry for upsetting you." By this point Hikaru had pulled Kaoru into a loving embrace and was cradling his head in his arms, staring deep into his eyes.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru answered with a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh." The girls around them screeched as quietly as they could for the Pilates class was still going on. Hikaru looked up at the red-faced girls then back down to his brother. The tear in Kaoru's eye was now gone and he was smirking up at his twin with a knowing look. Hikaru couldn't help but smile back.

---

"Hikaru, what was that at host club today?" Kaoru asked as he climbed onto their shared bed that night. "I didn't think we were gonna do one of those types of acts, I thought we agreed to keep it light so that it wouldn't disrupt the class."

Hikaru put his GAME BOY down on the desk he was sitting at and turned to face his brother. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what came over me but the girls liked it and I don't think anyone else really noticed." He offered with a slight shrug.

Kaoru was confused; Hikaru never usually answered anything so vaguely. "Yeah I suppose so, but that's not all. Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting different the entire evening, don't think I didn't notice. I am your twin after all."

'_I honestly don't know, if I did, I would tell you Kaoru. Believe me'_ "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not feeling too well. Don't worry about me ok?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows at his brother's response but did not question the matter further. He instead got up and wrapped his arms around his twin's neck not noticing the back of said twin stiffen.

"Lets go to sleep, I'm kinda tired." And with that Kaoru got into their bed and patted the space next to him, beckoning for his brother to join him. Hikaru sighed but did as he was asked and seconds later the room was plunged into darkness. He rolled over and found his twin already asleep, his hair flopping down over his eyes. Hikaru silently pushed the stray hairs back behind his brother's ear and just watched him sleep for a while. _'God, what is happening to me?' _and with that Hikaru finally shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

---

"Kaoru, is Hikaru ok? He doesn't seem himself." Kaoru looked up and his eyes met with the open brown orbs of his cross-dressing friend Haruhi Fujioka. "Yeah I think he's fine, but I'm not sure. He told me last night that he wasn't feeling too well, but I think its something more than that." Kaoru looked over to his brother and saw him sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. It was the moments before lessons started and they were in the classroom socialising like they usually did—well, at least Kaoru and Haruhi were. Hikaru continued to sit, staring out of one of the windows. Eventually Kaoru's worry for his brother overtook his efforts to believe that Hikaru was just not feeling too good and he calmly strolled over to him.

Hikaru heard the footsteps nearing and turned around to see his brother approaching. _'Why can't he just stay away for the time being? It's already hard enough to think as it is.' _ He thought as he watched Kaoru get ever closer.

"Kaoru, I'm alright really. You don't have to worry about me, go and talk with people, I'll be fine." Hikaru waved his hand gesturing towards the other side of the classroom but Kaoru caught it and held on tight.

"Please don't lie to me. I know the reason you've been acting strange is not because you're not feeling well. I just wish you would tell me the real reason because you're starting to scare me." Kaoru's eyes had a glossy sheen to them that Hikaru could see would soon become tears if he did not say something.

"Really Kaoru, I honestly don't know what's wrong. I want to know but I don't. So please just let me sort it out in peace because at the moment I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, I'm sorry." Kaoru hugged his brother then.

"It's ok, just don't shut me out alright?" and Hikaru nodded into his shoulder.

---

The next two classes passed without incident. Hikaru spent them staring at Kaoru when he thought he wasn't looking. He began to realise that a different kind of affection was forming for his brother but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He was confused as to why every time he was caught staring at Kaoru his cheeks flamed rose pink and when Kaoru would place his hand on his arm, shoulder or indeed his own hand, why he felt butterflies in his stomach. Hikaru had gone through almost the entire day not knowing what this new feeling was, it was only confirmed during the last lesson of the day before host club.

The twins entered the classroom hand in hand as they often did. Hikaru then begrudgingly let go of his brother's hand to sit at his desk.

"Do they always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

Hikaru tried to ignore the whispering that was taking place behind him and his twin.

"Prance around this school holding hands, I mean there's something not right about two boys—brothers in fact, holding hands."

Hikaru's eyes discreetly glanced to the right to see if his brother could hear what was being said. What he saw was Kaoru's slumped shoulders as he looked awkwardly down at his desk, with his left elbow resting on it and his hand gripping the back of his neck.

"I dunno they are twins, aren't identical twins meant to have a closer bond than other siblings?"

"Yeah, right, closer 'bond'. I bet their fucking each other behind the scenes." The two boys sniggered and high fived each other, and Hikaru snapped.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! What is wrong with you!" he cried as he got up from his chair so fast it fell as he spun to face them. "How dare you judge us like that, you don't know anything!" and with that Hikaru ran out of the room, tears present in his eyes. Shocked, Kaoru rapidly rose from his seat calling after his brother,

"Hikaru. Hikaru!" he screamed. "You heartless idiots!" He yelled at the two culprits before turning and running out of the classroom.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru ran down the halls of Ouran Academy peeping in every empty room looking for his brother.

'_God, how could I be so stupid as to run off like that? What is Kaoru going to think? There's no way I can tell him how I feel. He would hate me.' _ Hikaru sat with his back against a wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. He was quietly sobbing into his folded arms and didn't notice his brother noiselessly slip into the empty classroom. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hikaru" As Hikaru's eyes ventured upwards, they locked with the warm amber ones very much like his own that belonged to his beloved twin brother, although the molten gold was marred by the pained, confused look on Kaoru's face. "Hikaru," tears were starting to form in Kaoru's eyes, "Please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." a single tear rolled down his cheek and Hikaru lifted his hand to wipe it away with his thumb, then settling to rest his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I can't tell you, it's wrong." Hikaru choked out.

"Hikaru, don't pay any attention to what they said back there, those two are just idiots—"

"No, you don't understand. I can't tell you, I can't have you hate me and I know you would." Hikaru cried as more tears streamed down his face.

"What are you talking about? I could never hate you. You're my brother and I love you." Kaoru was getting more and more worked up; not knowing what was wrong with his twin was driving him insane.

"I love you too," Hikaru whispered. "But that's the problem."

"Hikaru, what are you saying?"

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with tear filled eyes, "please don't hate me."

"What?" Kaoru was too confused to say anything more than that one word.

"I love you, but it's not in the right way. More like…" he blinked deliberately slowly as to break eye contact.

"Hikaru, please just tell me."

"Kaoru… I think I'm falling _in _love with you." Hikaru looked away and tried to hide his eyes with his hair not wanting to look at his twin. He expected him to get up and run. _'There, I've said it. Go ahead Kaoru, hate me.' _More tears slowly rolled down his face and dripped from his jaw.

Hikaru's eyes widened when a felt fingers under his chin, turning his head back towards his twin. When he looked up he realised that Kaoru was smiling. It was as if he was staring at the face of an angel. _'God, he is so beautiful.' _ He thought as he gazed at his brother through tear blurred eyes.

"Hikaru, how could you ever think that I would hate you?" Kaoru asked as he slowly brought his face closer to Hikaru's. "I was actually wondering when you were going to build up the courage to tell me." Hikaru could feel his brother's breath ghosting against his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation. And then it happened.

Hikaru felt the warmth of another pair of lips on his own and he gladly deepened the kiss, leaning forward and parting his lips against Kaoru's mouth, the hand that was on his shoulder now moving to the back of Kaoru's neck to pull him closer. Hikaru timidly licked Kaoru's bottom lip and the younger twin smiled in response, opening his mouth to allow Hikaru's tongue entrance.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe this is what I wanted, this is what I've been feeling for the past few days.' _Hikaru thought as his tongue roamed every crevice of Kaoru's mouth. All but too soon, the kiss ended and they were left sitting on the floor gazing into each other's eyes.

Kaoru gently caressed Hikaru's cheek with his thumb.

"It took some pushing, but I'm glad you finally told me what was on your mind," he whispered tenderly. "do you want to skip club today? I think we have a valid reason." Hikaru nodded and Kaoru grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Haruhi will more than likely tell them where we are right?" Hikaru asked as they strolled down the hallway.

Kaoru looked at him with a wide grin plastered on his face, "Who cares if she does or not, we'll be having too much fun to care." And gave a very seductive wink. And Hikaru could only grin back as they walked through the ornate front gates hand in hand.

**So how was it? Please review cos it makes me so happy to read your thoughts on my stories and how can i imporve if noone will tell me what I'm doing wrong?** **Anyway thats me done**

**Until next time...  
**


End file.
